The invention relates to methods and apparatus for measuring the position of an edge of a strip of metal by electronic induction, especially non-magnetic strips of metal.
In spite of the advantages of high insensitivity to material deposits such as scales on the strip and a high degree of freedom from maintenance, the inductive measuring of the position of a strip of metal is used only to a limited extent because thin, non-magnetic strips of metal cannot be measured with the known measuring arrangements given the wide measuring range required.
The invention is based on the object of developing a method and a device of the type initially specified in such a manner that the field of application of the inductive strip position measuring is widened and reliable measuring values are also obtained, particularly, on thin, non-magnetic strips of metal.